


You Make My Heart Flutter

by Monroha



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: Wonho accidentally sorta confesses his love for Hyungwon. He sure hopes no one notices how much he's freaking out about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Weekly Idol moment during shoot out promotions. I'm still not over it. This is short but I really wanted to get the beginning up before Wonho's birthday ended. So enjoy and more will be out! Happy Birthday to Lee Hoseok, the most perfect human being. - Jay

"Wherever you go, eventually, Weekly idol!"

As the show recording came to an end, the members of Monsta X thanked and hugged the hosts. After their previous appearance marked the last episode of Doni and Coni, they were nervous to film with the new hosts. But the filming had gone smoothly and all the members were confident they produced a funny episode their fans would enjoy. Everyone was satisfied with how the recording went. 

Everyone except one person. 

The members and staff grabbed their things and started to leave the third basement level. While everyone had taken the elevator, Wonho decided to take the stairs. Using the excuse of exercise, no one found it suspicious. But truthfully, the black haired boy needed time to sort out his thoughts. He had no time to think during filming as they participated in the various games and segments. 

But now he was processing. And freaking out. With each step he climbed, he had a new thought, and his anxiety raised another level. 

Wonho had told Hyungwon that he made his heart flutter. 

Why on earth did he do that? Why didn't he realize what he was saying? 

It was a lighthearted segment, meant for members to voice their grievances with one another. The writers knew it would be perfect for a group as close as Monsta X. Things wouldn't get too heated, and there would be no lasting grudges. So, the black haired boy had taken the opportunity to complain about Hyungwon. Everyday, the taller boy had asked Wonho to check if something was in his eye. This had been going on for over a year.

Wonho decided he’d had enough. It was driving him insane. It was time for him to get Hyungwon to stop. 

But he didn't mean to spill the truth about why he hated it so much. 

The black haired boy continued to trudge up the stairs. The suddenly vivid memories from the recording flooded into his memory. How was he supposed to face the younger boy now? Wonho had carefully maintained their friendship. He had put so much effort into hiding his feelings for the sake of both Hyungwon and the team. And now, it was ruined because of one stupid slip of tongue. 

Wonho grimaced, imagining the teasing he would have to endure from the other members. No one knew about his feelings for the model. They couldn't. If only teasing was the worst possibility. Something like this could make things awkward enough to break them apart. And the vocal could never let that happen because of him. 

The dancer approached the ground floor, still deep in thought. Perhaps, there was hope. During the show, no one said anything. After basically spilling his whole heart, the hosts didn't comment at all. Wonho wasn't sure if they didn't notice, or were choosing to ignore it. Either way, he didn't really mind. The situation blew over and the segment ended how it was supposed to. 

Wonho emerged from the building and walked to their black van to find the other members already piling in. The black haired boy felt nervous, wondering if anyone would say anything. He stepped in behind the others without them noticing, only to be horrified when he looked into the car.

The only open seat was right next to Hyungwon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! Thank you for the positive responses to the first chapter~^^ - Jay

The only open seat in the car was right next to Hyungwon.

With the rest of the members already sitting and distracted by their phones, Wonho had no choice but to plop himself down beside the white haired boy. Then, he waited with baited breath. He waited for someone to tease him. He waited for Hyungwon to be uncomfortable and ask to sit somewhere else. He waited for one of the members to joke that Wonho and his fluttering heart better keep calm during the car ride.

But nothing came.

No teasing, no comments, no weird looks. Hyungwon didn't even acknowledge Wonho when he sat down. He didn't risk a glance at the younger boy. Instead, he directed his attention to looking out the window. They all traveled in silence to their next schedule. Wonho was falling asleep against the window when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. Jolting awake, he turned around to see Changkyun looking at him.

 _Here it comes_ , Wonho thought. _Here come the questions and the teasing._ Even with his back turned, he felt like the taller boy was staring at him.

“Hyung, can you plug my phone in?”

“What?” Wonho’s mind went blank. That wasn’t what he was expecting. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes as he shoved a cord in the elder’s face. “Ki hyung and Heony hyung are using the ones back here and my phone is dead. Can you plug it into the front?”

“Oh” Wonho came back to his senses. “Sure. Yeah. Of course.” The ravenette gingerly took the phone and cord from the maknae before plugging it into the outlet. He heard Changkyun mumble his thanks before leaning back again.

Wonho took this moment to look at Hyungwon for the first time since sitting down. The model was staring at his phone, no visible evidence that he ever looked up. The shorter boy wondered if he had imagined the intense gaze he felt on his back earlier. Hyungwon still had his makeup on, given the tight schedule. He didn’t need it though, Wonho thought to himself. At that moment, sunlight shone through the window and hit Hyungwon’s face at just the right angle. He looked ethereal, like a renaissance painting brought to life. Wonho wished he had a camera in his eyes to always remember how beautiful the model looked at the moment. His white hair falling into his face as he looked down, his large eyes wide and innocent, his pink plump lips looking so tempting to kiss-

“I’m really tired.”

Wonho was jolted out of his thoughts by Hyungwon making an offhand comment. The white haired boy stretched his arms in front of him, giving a yawn before slowly leaning his head delicately onto Minhyuk’s shoulder.

Wonho’s heart broke a little. Maybe more than a little. _He caught me staring_ , he thought. _He saw me staring and became uncomfortable._ Hyungwon usually slept on Wonho’s shoulder when in the car.

So this was it. This was how their friendship would end. First, Hyungwon would stop using him as a pillow. Then, the knowing looks passed between the two when the members embarrassed themselves during recordings would disappear. Pretty soon, they wouldn’t laugh together anymore. And then Hyungwon would stop talking to Wonho altogether. The friendship he had so carefully protected would be gone. Wonho had always told himself that being a member and friend to Hyungwon was enough for him. That as long as he had the visual by his side, it didn’t matter that his feelings could never be reciprocated. But now, even that would be gone.

Wonho’s eyes started to water from the abundance of sad thoughts. He carefully tilted his head back and wiped away the newly formed tears, careful not to ruin his makeup. He was thankful that the others were all sleeping. He didn’t want to explain himself right now. 

~~

The rest of the day was busy. They had a lot of schedules and were corralled from interview to interview. Although exhausted, the members were still at the beginning stages of promotions and happy to put smiles on the faces of their fans.

The day had gotten better for Wonho. After his silent tears in the car, they had been greeted by lots of fans waiting for them at the radio station recording. Seeing Monbebes always made Wonho feel better. Also, Hyungwon seemed to be treating him the way he used to. They all talked and joked how they normally would. The muscular boy wondered if they had forgotten his slip up. He tried to ignore the small possibility that Hyungwon was just pretending for the cameras. But everything was so normal, Wonho refused to think that the taller boy was acting. There was even a moment where the white haired boy casually put his hand on the ravenette’s shoulder while waving at fans behind the glass. Just like normal. Perhaps Wonho had overreacted and everything would be fine.

~~

The next day, Wonho realized two things. The first was yes, he had overreacted and no one seemed to remember what he said during Weekly idol. The second was no, he would most definitely not be fine.

“Hoseokie hyung, can you check if there’s something in my eye?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! Panicked Gay Wonho is really fun to write. - Jay

“Hoseokie hyung, can you check if there’s something in my eye?”

Wonho stared at the taller boy from his bed. Hyungwon couldn’t be serious right now. 

The members had just gotten home after another hectic day. Things carried on like usual, much to Wonho’s relief. Even his friendship with the younger boy seemed back to normal. Only now as he gapped at the model did he realize how normal things were. Even if they didn’t become awkward, he at least thought this would stop. That was the point of the Weekly Idol segment, right? Changkyun was wearing clothes in the dorm now and Minhyuk had attempted to talk less. The latter only lasted an hour, but it’s the thought that counts. Hyungwon didn’t seem to have gotten the memo.

“What?” Wonho finally responded, still in disbelief at the boy standing in his doorway.

The white haired boy smirked as he approached the bed. “I think there’s something in my eye hyung. Can you check it?” Hyungwon plopped himself down on the side of the bed and faced the elder. Wonho sat cross-legged, with his back against the wall and nowhere to run. The ravenette gulped, but the younger looked as calm as ever. The visual brought his face close to Wonho, eyes piercing into the elder’s. The shorter boy tried to remain calm. He had done this for a while now, surely he could keep doing it. It’s not like he could tell Hyungwon to stop or that it drove his heart crazy. He already did that accidentally and apparently, it had no effect. 

Sure, he could do this. What was the big deal? He just had to look in his eye quickly and be done. To keep their friendship, he could do that much. With new determination, Wonho looked in Hyungwon’s eyes. After searching briefly, he shook his head. “I don’t see anything,” he said, silently proud of himself for sounding so calm.

The white haired boy brought his face away with a sigh. The elder looked away and pretended to search for something on his nightstand. They had done this for over a year and Wonho had yet to find something caught in the younger’s eye. Thankfully, Hyungwon would leave now and not ask again until tomorrow.

Wonho looked at his phone absentmindedly, waiting for the visual to go.

“Hyung.” The white haired boy called softly.

“Hm?” Wonho replied half heartedly, still avoiding eye contact and praying that Hyungwon couldn’t hear his racing heart.

“Hyung, can you look at me for a second?” The boy’s voice was calm, yet had gotten slightly quieter.

The elder tried to not visibly gulp again as his heart sped up even more. He slowly set down his phone and turned to face his group mate.

At that moment, Hyungwon leaned in again. But this time, he placed one hand on Wonho’s thigh and one on his shoulder. The elder’s breath hitched, and he couldn’t help but think the visual didn’t usually come this close. But it could be his imagination. The hand placement was definitely new.

They stared at each other, faces only a few inches apart. Wonho struggled to keep his expression unaffected, positive his heart could be heard now. He had to consciously stop his eyes from trailing down to Hyungwon’s plump, kissable lips. The white haired boy’s face seemed neutral, but there was a hint of an emotion Wonho couldn’t quite identify. “Hyung,” Hyungwon was whispering now. “Can you check again? I’m positive there’s something in my left eye.”

Desperately trying to keep his mind from going blank, Wonho glanced to his left. Being so close, he couldn’t get a good look, and he wondered why Hyungwon didn’t realize this. “N-no” He stuttered out. The elder could barely make a sound, his voice coming out quiet and strained. “I still don’t see anything.” Wonho stared with wide eyes, unable to run away. After what seemed like hours, Hyungwon finally pulled away and dropped his arms to his sides. The younger pouted, making it even harder for Wonho to keep his eyes from his lips.

“I really thought you would find it this time. Oh well, good night hyung.” The white haired boy gave a small smile, suddenly looking sleepy. Wonho could only nod, heart continuing to pound. He didn’t even notice Hyungwon had left until he came back to his senses. The vocalist was filled with various emotions as he settled into bed. He felt happy and relieved that Hyungwon was treating him normally. But also frustrated and angry for the same reason. However, he couldn’t bring himself to blame the boy for that.

How could he, when he was hopelessly, and desperately, in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice that this is all I have written, but I have the rest planned out so don't worry. School has become crazy, there probably won't be an update for a couple weeks. Thank you so much for reading and for the comments and kudos they are a great source of motivation! Stay tuned! - Jay


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back! This chapter is unbetaed because Kay has been busy but I really wanted to post so hopefully it's ok! Love you all, leave comments uwu - Jay

Since that night, things had gotten worse for Wonho’s heart. Multiple times a day, without warning, Hyungwon would bring his face very close and ask him to check his eye. When the ravenette suggested that he should go to a doctor, the younger simply laughed it off. Not only the increase in quantity, but Hyungwon had started getting closer every time he asked. The white haired boy also made some sort of physical contact, like putting a hand on the elder’s shoulder or leg.

At first, the ravenette complied as usual, looking quickly into the younger’s eye and not finding anything.

Then it became too much. It wasn’t easy looking into a beautiful man’s eyes so often. Hyungwon came so close, Wonho only had to move forward slightly if he wanted their lips to meet. Which he did. Desperately. But he couldn’t allow himself to do that. Showing his feelings would only burden his friend.

But he wasn’t sure how much longer he could suppress the urge to kiss the boy he loved.

So, Wonho started to run away. He wasn’t proud of this, but it was the only option. Whenever Hyungwon came up to him, the elder made some excuse to get away. He hoped that the taller boy would give up and ask someone else. 

Wonho successfully avoided the task for a few days, until one night. The elder was lying on the couch, playing a game on his phone. All of a sudden, a head of white hair came between him and his device as Hyungwon bent over him.

“Hyung! You’re not doing anything now. I’m positive there’s something in my eye and you haven’t checked it in days. No one else will do it,” the younger whined.

Wonho gently pushed the boy away, giving himself a chance to sit up. “Sorry Hyungwon, but I was just relaxing a bit after we got home. I really have to go to bed now,” he said softly, instincts screaming at him to get out of the situation. As the ravenette went to stand, he was forcefully pushed down by two hands on his shoulders. Wonho didn’t know when Hyungwon had become so strong. Perhaps the elder’s hammering heart had made his legs weak.

The grip on his shoulders tightened as the white haired boy brought his face close. “Please hyung,” he pleaded softly, “Please just check.”

Wonho was staring at the boy in panic when he noticed his lips. Was it just his imagination or were they puffier today? The ravenette didn’t realize he had been slowly leaning in until he stopped himself. He couldn’t do this. “No Hyungwon,” he said, voice suddenly becoming stern. “I’m going to bed.” He felt anger bubble in his chest, but was determined not to take out his frustrations on his friend. With a look of defeat, Hyungwon’s hands dropped from Wonho’s shoulders.

The shorter boy stomped into his room and shut the door. Maybe that wasn’t the best decision, but he had no other choice. 

Wonho’s heart quickened when the door opened shortly after. The elder could only stare as he turned to see the white haired boy walk in and shut the door behind him.

“What’s wrong hyung?” Hyungwon asked as he approached, voice soft and concerned.

“Stop. Don’t come any closer Hyungwon. Stay away from me,” the elder ordered, more maliciously than intended. He was mad at himself, his feelings, and the younger boy for unintentionally making it worse.

Hyungwon froze, large eyes somehow becoming wider in surprise. Wonho knew it was because of his serious tone that the members weren’t used to hearing. His anger, his rage, and his love were going to get the best of him. He was going to ruin everything, but he couldn’t stop.

“Look, I’m glad things didn’t become weird after what I said on Weekly Idol but you could have at least done what I asked.” Wonho paused. Hyungwon’s apologetic expression told him that the boy knew exactly what he was talking about. “I want you to stop. I can’t keep doing this. Ask someone else or go see a doctor, I don’t care. Just don’t bring your face so close to me!” Wonho yelled, temporarily not caring about the members who may be sleeping.

“Hyung…” The white haired boy started softly, taking a step towards the elder.

“No.” Wonho cut him off sharply, taking a step back. “You don’t understand do you? You don’t understand how insanely beautiful you are. You don’t understand how quickly my heart beats when you so much as glance in my direction. For God’s sake Hyungwon I just about explode every time you smile! How on earth would I not be affected when you come so close?” Wonho’s volume built again as his emotions took over. “You just stand there and there’s nothing I can do because I want to help but you come so close. Too close. And what am I supposed to do when your lips are centimetres away and all I want to do is kiss you?!” 

The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. Wonho quickly looked at the ground. He said it, Hyungwon knew everything. And there was no turning back.

He expected the younger to run out of the room, or yell at him in anger. But when the ravenette raised his head, he was met with shocked eyes.

“So kiss me then,” Hyungwon whispered softly, stepping forward again.

“What?” Wonho must have misheard, emotions messing with his brain.

The taller boy took another step forward and placed a delicate hand on Wonho’s shoulder. This time, the elder didn’t try to run away. He was too stunned, and far too hopeful for his own good.

“Kiss me hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/monrohaJay) I want friends! - Jay


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the last chapter I hope you enjoy it!- Jay

Hyungwon was close, so close. Wonho found their faces naturally inching closer at a dreadfully slow pace. But he couldn’t do this, could he?

In a moment of courage, Wonho decided to throw caution to the wind. He put a hand on the younger’s waist and closed the distance between their mouths. It was a soft, almost cautious kiss, as if he expected Hyungwon to run away. Wonho closed his eyes and relished in the warmth he felt from the white haired boy’s mouth. His lips were as soft as he imagined, and it felt so incredibly right to be kissing them. 

As if waking from a dream, Wonho realized what he was doing and pulled away, arm dropping to his side. He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. What had he done? 

He finally looked at the taller boy, who was just standing there with a smug smile on his face. Why was Wonho the only confused one after what just happened?

"I… I..." Wonho struggled to get his words out as Hyungwon approached him. "I don't understand," Wonho concluded in a whisper.

The white haired boy scoffed, tenderly taking one of the ravenette’s hands in both of his. The younger started to softly stroke it with his thumb. Wonho didn't have the strength or willpower to pull away.

They stayed silent for a moment, Hyungwon staring down at their joined hands.

"You're so stupid hyung," the younger finally said.

"What?" Wonho pulled his hand away abruptly. The taller boy met his eyes, reaching out to brush a stray hair from the elder’s face with a teasing smirk.

"I said, you're stupid. How could you pine for me all this time and not be able to tell that I love you too?"

Wonho’s mind went blank for the millionth time. "I… I didn't… I don't… and you don't… you can't… cuz you're you… and I'm…"

Hyungwon laughed softly. "I know it's a lot to take in. Honestly I was waiting for you to kiss me, or confess, or both. But you’re so dense, and I got impatient."

"So you knew?" Wonho was having trouble processing everything. He had to be dreaming, or the victim of some cruel joke.

The younger giggled again. "You weren't exactly subtle about it. Lucky for you, I felt the same."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Hyungwon’s smile fell as he looked to the ground. "I wanted to be sure," he whispered, like he was embarrassed to admit it.

In a sudden moment of worry, Wonho took a step forward as he grabbed the younger boy's hand. "What do you mean?" he asked softly, eyes full of concern

The white haired boy raised his head to meet the elder’s gaze. "I had to be sure your feelings were more than just thinking I was pretty. I saw the way you looked at me, and how you panicked whenever I got close. But that could just be physical attraction right?"

It was Wonho’s turn to rub comforting circles into the younger’s hand. Of course his feelings for Hyungwon were much deeper than that.

"But then," the taller boy continued, lips curling up into a small smile. "I started noticing other things. Like how your smile got bigger when you looked at me. Or how you would make sure to always be beside me when we were all together. How you would nag me for not eating real food when I know you’re the one who makes sure we never run out of my favourite snacks. I noticed the way you care for me, just a little more than everyone else,” he ended with a smile. Wonho hadn't noticed but sometime during his speech, Hyungwon had grabbed his free hand and was holding it tightly.

The ravenette’s heart started to speed up. Did all of this really mean what he thought it did? Were his feelings being returned. Did Hyungwon really-

"Oh my god hyung I can practically hear the clogs in your brain turning. Stop thinking and kiss me again, idiot." 

So he did just that. Wonho stopped thinking. He stopped over analyzing and worrying and most of all, he stopped hiding. Instead, he did just what he wanted to. He put a hand on the back of the younger boys neck and brought their lips together again. While still innocent, it was more sure and confident this time, both boys knowing each other’s feelings.

Just as Hyungwon went to deepen the kiss, Wonho pulled away with a sudden thought. He gave a laugh at the look of confusion he was met with.

"So does this mean I don't have to check your eye anymore?"

The white haired boy gave an airy laugh. "Yeah." He grinned and brought their foreheads together.

"Yeah I think it's gone now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap folks! I would like to thank everyone that read, gave kudos, and commented you all mean the world to me! I know I am not the best (or even a good) writer but it was so much fun to write this story. I would also like to thank Hyungwon and Wonho for giving us that Weekly Idol moment that practically wrote the fic itself. Stay tuned to this account, I have lots in progress. Also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/monrohaJay) for fangirling and fic updates (maybe even to vote for the next published one). Love you all thank you! - Jay

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter! Let's be mutuals! @monrohaJay


End file.
